


Crumbling Oneshots

by Just_A_Bun



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot Collection, Other, What am I doing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Bun/pseuds/Just_A_Bun
Summary: Just a work that'll have a lot of one-shots.





	1. Request here

**Author's Note:**

> I'm up for requests, but here are some ground rules;  
> 1\. No minor x adult, examples from what I have seen; Snow Sugar and Werewolf, Pancake and Moonlight  
> 2\. No incest(I like the hc of the Choco Siblings, so no White x Dark, that kind of stuff.)  
> 4\. Do not rush me, I will be taking my time for a story you request, and I will delete it and move on to the next if it comes to it.  
> 5\. See to rule 3 for questions.

Requests go here, please.


	2. Was It a Deal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes. More Fire Spirit angst.
> 
> By now I'm probably going to be known as the cookie run angst lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING, MAJOR GORE.

He was breathing heavily.

'What have I done?'

'Why wasn't I in control?'

'Why, why, why, why, why...'

Fire Spirit gripped his head in his talons, curled up tightly as he sobbed in the cave he called home.

His wings were tattered with cuts and small holes, mostly from arrows trying to shoot him down. His tears were boiling hot, falling to the even hotter floor and evaporating on impact. Fire Spirit's tail was wrapped around his hind leg, whimpering from what destruction he had caused.

Gazing down at his chest, he knew one way how to control his power. As painful as it would be, he had to do it.

Uncomfortably laying on his back, he tucked his wings in, reaching a clawed hand over and snapping a pointed boulder off of the cave roof.

Taking a deep breath, he shoved his tail in his mouth, and plunged the boulder into his chest, crying out ad biting his tail with force.

More tears came out as he sliced his chest open, the blood spilling out and making a pool under him. As satisfied as he could be, he threw the boulder at the wall and dug in his chest, crying out in pain as he searched and dug in his own body until he found it, the source of all his power, the Dragon's Bead.

Pulling it out was excruciating, the nerves surrounding it having put Fire Spirit in more pain than cutting himself open. He finally ripped it out, and could feel his body shrinking by the second, rolling himself back up, he wobbled, feeling more blood coming out of his gaping wound as he stood on all fours to grab the scepter that could not be moved by mere human hands. Pulling it out gently and with ease, he slipped the bead inside.

His body stopped shrinking and morphing, his wound having begun to heal with the speed boost of dragon's blood. He felt light headed, and collapsed onto the rocky ground with a 'thump'. Closing his eyes, he laughed a little bit, his body having a new form without the Dragon's Bead.

The Red Dragon was no more. Fire Spirit had made sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to make my next one longer and more detailed. I needed to get this short story out of the way before it eats me up on the inside.


End file.
